


Don't get caught up in caution when love exists

by the_milky_way



Series: 30 Prompts of Stiles/Derek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Future Fic, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Outsider, POV Outsider on Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_milky_way/pseuds/the_milky_way
Summary: Outside glimpses on the developing relationship between Stiles and Derek. It's just Derek and Stiles being Derek and Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: 30 Prompts of Stiles/Derek [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/111659
Comments: 19
Kudos: 341
Collections: Fandom 5K 2020, Sterek Goodness





	Don't get caught up in caution when love exists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sulluspark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulluspark/gifts).



> Hi Sulluspark,
> 
> I sort of ran with some of your likes and hope that what came out is something you like. I had some scenes already on my mind when I got the assignment. It was fun coming back to this pairing.

secret 

Jonesy doesn’t know what Stilinski’s problem is. He has been bouncing off the walls the entire day already and doesn’t seem to be anywhere close to slowing down. As his partner Jonesy is close to losing it himself. He wants to bark at the guy, wants to tell him to sit the fuck still or go home if he can’t keep a clear mind. This is unusual, even for Stilinski and that is saying a lot. Jonesy doesn’t know the other man all that well yet. Only knows that Stilinski has a brilliant and quick mind and has graduated at the top of his class. He also knows that there are some blacked-out passages in the guy’s personal files that no one is allowed to talk about but everyone seems to assume they mean something wild. Jonesy just thinks Stilinski pissed someone off and they were too embarrassed to actually fire the guy. 

Stilinski has spent some years in the New York field office after all. So that means, he’s good at what he does. Just, no one really knows what it is that he does. The man is hyperactive on a good day, when it’s a bad one, the newest addition to the office in Sacramento can’t keep still for even a minute. He’s only been here for two weeks and almost everyone has already told him to either shut up, calm down or keep still. Stilinski doesn’t as much as roll his eyes at them, rambles something about ADHD and goes on as if nothing was said. Jonesy thinks that he’s used to it, used to being told to stop being exhausting. He’s pretty sure Stilinski can’t help it.

No one knows why McCall requested him from the New York offices when Finnegan retired. There wasn’t even an internal job offer being posted. McCall said he already had someone and the Director signed off on it. To say that people were confused would be putting it mildly. That’s probably another reason why everyone is still on the edge about Stilinski being here. No one knows him, no one has any idea what kind of skills the guy has that warrant McCall’s trust and the job in one of the most hidden departments of the FBI. No one has even dared to ask, either McCall or Stilinski. 

The thing is, Stilinski doesn’t seem to like McCall all that much, which is weird on its own. They butt heads all the time, argue over strategies, and hierarchies in ways that suggest familiarity. They never outright fight. Stilinski never disobeys direct orders either. But they have a strange kind of dynamic that no one in the office can read. Also, none of the other agents, Jonesy included, even know if Stilinski is even aware of what they are doing in this department. He’s never let it slip if he knows about the supernatural or was confused about the fact that most of their cases can’t be explained away that easily. Jonesy thinks that Stilinski is either oblivious as hell or one heck of an actor who knows how to hide the truth.

Right now Stilinski is trying to research something that seems to frustrate him a lot. There are about five empty coffee cups spread out over his desk. A multitude of candy bar wrappers is either stuffed into them or piled between files. Stilinski’s eyes flip back and forth between the computer screen and his phone. He’s waiting for something to happen, Jonesy thinks and is about to offer his help. Because really, he has it up to his eyeballs with the bouncing and sighing and passive-aggressive typing on the keyboard. McCall foils his plan.

“Stiles!”

And that’s another thing, even though they don’t seem to like the other, they always call each other by their first names. Rarely anyone in the office does during working hours. It’s either surnames or nicknames. 

“Yes, Rafe?”

Jonesy really wants to know how Stilinski manages to sound subordinate and so thoroughly sarcastic at the same time. Rafe doesn’t seem phased at all. Just stands in his office door and waits for Stilinski to turn to him, which he does after a second or two, eyebrows raised and all. Jonesy wonders not for the first time how that kid survived in the FBI so far, since authority doesn’t seem to bother him at all.

“Get ready. He is on his way.” With that Rafael McCall turns to slip back into his office. 

Jonesy is confused. They aren’t working on anything major right now and there isn’t anybody scheduled to come in as far as he knows. But the way Stilinski lights up, actually scrambles to clean his desk, must mean It's someone important. The cups and wrappers vanish so fast that Jonesy doesn’t even have time to blink. Simmons and Willows look as confused as he feels. And then they all are on high alert from one second to the next.

“Like freaking dogs,” Stilinski mumbles under his breath but everyone can hear him perfectly fine. 

Jonesy is pretty sure that this answers the question of whether his new partner knows or not. He doesn’t have the time to focus on that though because there is an alpha on his way into the office. And seeing as him, Simmons and Willows are werewolves themselves this has them on the edge.

The man that enters is nothing like Jonesy expects. For one, he’s calm and settled. He doesn’t even try to assert some kind of hierarchy over the other wolves present. He takes a quick look around to assess the status quo and that’s about it. It throws Jonesy for a second. That’s not what he’s used from alphas. Also, the maroon sweater and dark jeans sort of make him look soft, almost approachable even. It has an effect on the entire room, makes the other wolves calm down as well. 

The second point that’s a little odd about the wolf is the way he doesn’t seem to be all that bothered by the way Stilinski approaches him. He all but skips towards the man after grabbing his gun and badge. When he’s within reach, a to-go cup gets almost shoved into his hand. Jonesy has to blink again. So they know each other then. 

“Aww Sourwolf, you shouldn’t have,” Stilinski all but simpers in the fakest tone Jonesy has ever heard someone use. But there is a smile on his lips and in his eyes. The answering one on the alpha’s lips is hard to read, though. 

“Shut up, Stiles,” is said with a tone that suggests a long history between them. Stilinski just grins, all wide and happy. That’s new.

“Okay, let’s get to it,” McCall’s voice echoes through the oddly silent room when he leaves his office to join the alpha and Stilinski. 

“Yes. Let’s make a Hale out of me,” Stilinski beams.

A lot of things happen simultaneously then. The alpha shakes his head, MacCall just sighs, sounding resigned or even a little defeated. Jonesy can only stare, Simmons chokes on his water and Willows almost falls off her chair. Because what? Also, Hale?

“This is not a wedding Stiles. And you know that,” the alpha, who apparently is a Hale, says with a calmness to his voice that sort of underlines his familiarity with Stilinski's way if being. There is also a hand on Stiliski’s shoulder now, which has the surprising effect of the agent actually settling down somewhat - like it actually grounds him or something.

“Oh come on, it could be,“ Stilinski grins and waggles his eyebrows. He looks ridiculous but the alpha doesn’t seem to mind all that much as he smiles back.

“If this is your way of telling me that you want me to propose, I have to tell you that it won’t work,” Hale answers and guides Stilinski towards the hallway with the hand now on the small of his back.

“Oh Derek, you should know me better by now. Who’s to say that I won’t be the one proposing?”

“You aren’t even together,” McCall interjects, sounding even more resigned. He’s definitely used to these kinds of antics. Jonesy can only blink for the hundredth time because this is turning weirder by the second. Also, Derek Hale?

“That’s easy to fix,” Stilinski shrugs winking at Hale, who only shakes his head and finally manages to gently push the other man out of the office. 

“Let’s concentrate on the emissary ceremony first,” is the last thing Jonesy, Simmons and Willows hear. It takes them approximately five minutes to recover but then all bets are off and they don’t even feel bad about spinning the wildest theories. Stilinski keeping those kinds of secrets warrants this certain way of freaking out after all. Jonesy only has to figure out how McCall fits into this story.

+++

heat 

Jenna Willows is so damn glad that she’s got three days off. Honestly? The heat is not something she wants to experience while in an office outfit interviewing suspects. There are better ways to spend sunny hot days in California - namely at a cool lake in the middle of the woods.

It’s not exactly a secret place but only a few people really know their way around the woods and the Preserve about two hours out of Sacramento. She does because her cousin works for the Sheriff's department in Beacon Hills and she used to spend all her teenage summers getting on his nerves. He brought her here once. She’s been in love with this refuge ever since. Parts of the lake and beachfront are hidden in shadows providing shelter from the sun and heat. The bluish-green water sparkles in the rays where they hit further out. Jenna adjusts her sunglasses, grins at her girlfriend and sets out to find the best spot to spend the day in.

It’s still early, so the lake is almost deserted. Not that too many people come here anyway. It’s too far out for families and teenagers without cars and too secluded for most people to go on their own. There are about five others spread out on the sandy beach. She grabs a spot under one of the overhanging trees close to the incline that separates the public part of the lake from the one that belongs to the Preserve. She is looking forward to a quiet day with the chance of cooling down in clear water.

They have been there for about an hour, enjoying the quietness and the water. At first, she doesn't really register it but after a few minutes, Jenna becomes aware of movement in the Preserve. She’s startled for a second, caught off-guard by the feeling of an alpha close by. She knows about Beacon Hills, its history and the packs around here. This lake is neutral territory, has been for generations, so she should be okay around here. 

Jenna has to blink a few times when it's Stilinski sort of gracefully but still stumbling out between the trees and towards the shoreline that belongs to the Preserve. He isn’t alone. Derek Hale follows him at a much more sedate pace. It isn't nice to eavesdrop but damn Jenna is bloody curious about what’s going on between them.

They all are aware now that Stilinski is Hale’s emissary, has been part of his pack for years. She researched a bit after that interesting day in the office. Jenna knows how to dig through the databases of almost every agency. That’s why they hired her in the first place. So there is definitely a bit of history between those two and it’s intriguing. She sort of trains her ears towards them, ignores her girlfriend’s eye-roll and listens in. They are far away enough for her to look unsuspicious - at least she hopes she does.

“You know, when I said I needed to cool down, I was aiming for you to switch the AC back on, not to go on a hiking trip and get more sweaty,” Stilinski grumbles while trying to navigate the sandy incline towards the shore. He looks so very different from the agent he presents at work. Jenna can't remember if she's ever seen him in casual clothes but they seem to fit him better. He looks so much more at home in a t-shirt, washed-out tight jeans, and sneakers than he does in a suit and tie. Not that he looks bad, the contrary is the case. But this casual look combined the just-out-of-bed hair makes him look comfortable. Hale's just lost the leather jacket from last time, which somehow adds some kind of softness to him.

“I know,” is all Hale says, a little smirk in place and watchful eyes on Stilinski’s feet. 

Like he expects him to go flying or something. Jenna only just so manages to suppress a gasp when exactly that happens. Stilinski gets tangled in a root and almost goes down, only to remain upright because Hale has a hand fisted in his shirt. 

She almost snorts at the way Stilinski flails for a second before finding his footing again. The look on his face, the resigned tilt of his eyebrows tell her that this isn’t anything new between them.

“Thanks,” Stilinski sighs while Hale just shrugs. 

It’s kinda cute how they communicate without saying much, or anything at all. Jenna envies those kind of relationships. She and her girlfriend haven’t been together that long, so they are still on their way to figuring that out. Stilinski and Hale? Well, they probably had years to get to this stage.

“Oh God, please tell me this is not the siren lake. Derek? Sourwolf, really? You bring me here?” Stilinski whines. She has heard this tone a lot in the office when he doesn’t want to do something McCall has asked him to. Usually McCall gives up after too much whining. Hale doesn’t seem to be phased at all. He just rolls his eyes and sighs.

“It’s not a siren lake, Stiles,” is what he says when both of them finally reach the waterline and stop to look out over the lake.

“It so is. You sure there isn’t another siren in there?” Stilinski is eyeing the water suspiciously. 

It’s really kind of funny. Jenna has to look away for a second to not snort out loud and draw their attention towards them. Her girlfriend is watching as well, eyes and ears tuned towards the pair. _You know them?_ She whispers. Jenna only nods and then turns her eyes back towards them, because it is kind of interesting.

“Yes, Stiles. We solved that problem 10 years ago. And really, you wouldn’t have to worry about that anyway. You aren’t 16 anymore.”

Stilinski squawks at that, hits Hale’s biceps with his hand and then winces when his bones connect with hard muscle. Hale’s smirking a little wider now.

“Are you calling me old, Hale?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Just you know, a bit too old for that type of siren. Thinking about it though, she went for children, so maybe you’d still be in danger after all.”

Stilinski doesn’t say a single word for a minute, just stares at Hale wide-eyed and astonished. Then he actually laughs. It starts with a small snort, followed but a giggle which then ends up in laughter that’s echoing across the lake. Jenna thinks she likes the sound of it. She hasn’t heard Stilinski laugh like that before. This is him sounding amused and free and happy.

“Why do I even like you?” he asks after he’s calmed down again. Hale just shrugs and gently guides Stilinski towards the sandy part of the shoreline. 

“Maybe because I keep on saving your life and your dignity?”

“Right. ‘Cause it isn’t like I do the same all the time,” Stilinkis mutters. 

This time it’s Hale who laughs. It’s a rich and deep sound that is full of fond amusement. Jenna is sure that Hale has that one specially reserved for Stilinski. McCall had said they weren’t together but Jenna isn’t so sure about that anymore. Either they are on their way to being something more than friends and packmates or they’ve already started down that path. Because the way they are with each other speaks of a deep trust that’s rarely found anymore. They might even be mates. 

Jenna has to look away for a second, has to shake herself a little because that thought just crept up on her. Mates are so rare that it’s considered some kind of miracle when it happens. Especially between a wolf and a human.

When she looks at the pair again they’ve settled down on the sand, shoes off and feet in the water. They are sitting really close, shoulders and knees touching. Yeah, there is a story there but it’s not hers to know. Not yet anyway. Hale turns towards her then and her heart picks up a beat. But then he only flashes his eyes for a second, nods and turns back towards whatever Stiluinksi has started to ramble about. The alpha has acknowledged her and she’s safe. It’s a nice feeling.

Jenna tunes them out, turns back fully towards her girlfriend, and continues to enjoy the day. Getting out of the heat of the city was a good idea, after all, she thinks. And when Stilinski flails his way into the water later, cursing about how freaking cold it is and Hale only laughs again, she doesn’t feel overly guilty watching them for another moment. 

+++

laughter 

The bar is loud. Raucous laughter, thrumming bass, and voices everywhere. It should be too much but it’s somehow exactly what Casey Simmons needs right now. All this noise helps to tune out the voices in his head. After the week he had, he needs all the distractions that he can get. Willows and Jonesy tried to drag him out after they found him staring at a blank wall. He doesn’t even know how long he’s been sitting there. In the end, he decided to go out anyway.

He’s pressed against the bar, not really minding the bodies sliding along his on their way from and to the dancefloor. The barkeeper has been by twice and Casey feels lighter already even though alcohol isn’t doing much for him. But the atmosphere in the room is heady. Usually, it would rile him up, would have him on the look for someone to spend the night with. Not tonight though. Tonight he just wants to drink and watch and maybe listen in to the lives of others. Anything to distract him from his own miserable existence. Yeah, okay, he tends to be a little bit dramatic but he has been dumped even though he thought it would last a little longer than just three months. He was well on his way to falling in love. So this hurts a little, stings even. 

Casey turns away from the bar, free beer in hand and eyes traveling through the room. He blinks and backtracks when his eyes swipe over a pair at the other end of the bar. He’d wondered where Stilinski slunk off to when he declined Willows invite earlier. Well, that explains it then. If he would swing that way he’d rather be with Hale either instead of his colleagues from work. They haven’t known each other that long after all.

The music is too loud. There are also too many people in between him and them, so he doesn’t even try to listen in to what they are saying. But it seems to be getting more intense by the second. Stilinski is gesturing with one hand now, wildly swinging in the air around them while the other seems glued to the drink he is holding. Hale seems amused though, from what Casey can see. His eyes hold a certain spark, fully focused on Stilinski and there is a small smirk present on the alpha’s lips. It’s a little confusing, seeing as Stinlinski told them time and time again that he’s single, that he doesn’t have anyone. McCall even called them out that day in the office.

But this, this looks like there is something going on. Either both of them are too oblivious or just one of them is and the other is pinning. Casey is settling in for an interesting show now. Maybe this evening won’t be as depressing as he originally thought. He orders another beer as well as a shot of something he can barely say the name of and turns his eyes back to Stilinski. The gesturing is still going on, now with both hands though. Hale is obviously trying to hide a smile but can’t quite manage it. If Casey was inclined that way, he’d think it was cute. 

He doesn’t know how long the discussion goes on, he gets lost in his own thoughts there for a while, feeling sorry for himself and all that. But when melodious laughter reaches his ears he snaps out of his funk and refocuses. He’s still looking in the direction of Stilinski and Hale, the latter having now his head thrown back, laughing loudly. And Casey never knew Stilinski could pout like this. It makes him look way younger than he actually is. It also makes Casey want to coo, which yeah, not gonna happen. Maybe the alcohol is getting to him, even though that is impossible. Maybe the shot was spiked. Yeah, that must be it.

He orders another shot. It tastes good, so there. His eyes are drifting back to the pair that has pulled his attention on them again. Hale is still laughing softly at whatever Stilinski is trying to explain. There are fewer people at the bar now, more on the dancefloor, so Casey decides to try and listen in a little. He is curious, dammit. No one really knows anything real about Stilinski. The guy has only been around for two months and him being part of the Hale pack came as a total surprise.

Casey has heard stories about the pack, about Beacon Hills and what went on there for years. But he’s never met anyone even remotely connected to it. So suddenly being close to the core of all that is weird and exhilarating at the same time. He only feels a little bad about eavesdropping. It’s not like him and Hale are the only wolves around, so it shouldn’t come as a surprise if anyone listens to conversations around them.

“Come on man, you promised. I won the bet, so we dance,” Stilinski is saying when Casey finally hones into their conversation. 

“A bet you made with yourself, Stiles. Also, I never agreed to any kind of terms. You winning just basically means you owe yourself something,” Hale sounds way too amused for this to be a new occurrence between them. Stilinski is pouting again. This shouldn’t look cute on a 26-year-old. Hale’s eyes drift down to the lips and Casey has to hide a snort. Not obvious at all, the good alpha. Stilinski misses the look completely or at least doesn’t react to it.

“You said yes when I asked you to come. Derek, you said yes. And I’ll hold you to that. I will get you out on that dance floor. Tonight.” Stilinkis ends the sentence with a decisive nod and crosses his arms over his chest. It doesn’t look as impressive as he probably meant it to but it still shows off his biceps in a nice way. Hale is definitely captured by it. 

“I will beg.” Stilinski adds. And it doesn’t sound childish or amused at all. He sounds rather dirty there, voice dipping, lashes lowered, lips caught between teeth and hips jutting out a little. The perfect picture of seduction. This time Casey has to hide his snort in his bottle. This is getting good. So, not as oblivious as he thought. This sounds like a well-established game between them. Flirty and on the brink to something more. Just his luck that he might be there to witness them finally falling over the edge.

Hale doesn’t say anything. He’s looking at Stilinski with an eyebrow raised, though. They are having an entire conversation without using any verbal means. It’s fascinating to watch. Casey suddenly craves something like this in his life. Even from afar this kind of relationship seems to be a good goal to have. 

“Beg huh? Would you go down on your knees, too?” And goddammit, Hale has the sultry, suggestive voice down pat. Casey can see Stilinski swallow, eyes getting wider, body swaying a little. 

“To dance with you? Maybe. I hope I can save that for something different though.” There is nothing suggestive about that anymore. 

Casey watches in fascination as Hale slides his fingers through Stilinski’s, tugs once and then leads him out to the dance floor. They don’t even pretend that what they are doing isn’t foreplay. The bass is hard but the melody of the song allows a sway, a slow kind of slide. Their bodies are pressed together in a way that Casey bets you couldn’t slide a sheet of paper between them anymore.

Watching them is like being pulled into a trance. Hale is holding Stilinski by the waist, one hand pressed against his hip, the other vanished under the shirt. Casey is pretty sure that it’s traveling up and down Stilinski’s back. The way he is shivering now and then is a good indicator. Their position on the dance floor has placed them closer to Casey, so he can hear them better. He swallows hard and has to take a drink when Stilinski wraps his arms around Hale's shoulders and pulls him even closer. A low growl reaches Casey, which is weird to hear and arousing at the same time. The alpha is affecting him, projecting his desire and Casey has to shift his stance a little. He doesn’t even swing this way but that scene in front of him is pure eroticism.

Their bodies pressed close, moving, sliding against each other. Even Casey can admit that it’s hot. Hale’s thigh finds its way between Stilinski’s legs. Stilinski’s fingers drag through the hair at the back of Hale’s neck, scratching skins and pulling his head closer. Casey holds his breath. Lips hover and it’s like the time stands still.

And then Stilinski just stops. 

Casey almost curses out loud. Because really? 

“Stiles?” Hales whispers, lips moving against the skin where he’s almost hiding his face in the curve of Stilinski’s neck. They are still swaying, not dancing, still pressed close together but Stilinski has gone rigid.

“Blue perimeter alarms,” is all he says. But it has the desired effect as Hale’s head snaps up. The alpha doesn’t exactly look worried, more annoyed than anything, but the relaxed attitude is gone from him as well.

“I hate my life,” Stilinski mumbles as he reluctantly disentangles himself from Hale. Casey can’t really grasp what’s happening right now but he feels like someone spilled a bucket full of ice water over him. What he doesn’t understand is the snort and then the laughter that comes from Hale. It seems to set off Stilinski though.

“This is not funny, Derek. I told them not to go out tonight. But of course, they have to disobey and trigger the fucking runes when I was about to get my first kiss from you. How is the freaking fair, huh? Don’t laugh. Don’t you dare to laugh at me, Derek Hale. I’ve waited a decade for this. A decade. Do you know how long that is? Lyds was right, I should have just dragged you into the closet during truth or dare that one summer in college. Like of course we get interrupted by something unimpfh…” Stilinski’s tirade ends abruptly when Hale just pulls him close and shuts him up with his lips.

It’s rather funny to see how fast Stilinski gets with the program while slinging his arms back around Hale’s neck. Casey watches the kiss for a minute or so and then feels weird about it. He turns towards the bar, signals for another shot. Then he thinks about calling Madeline to maybe try and make up with her. When he risks a glance towards the dancefloor, Stilinski and Hale are gone.

First kiss, well, it looked good. But waiting a decade for it, that was a story Casey will have to get out of Stilinski one of these days.

+++

heart 

Rafael McCall hates his life. Sometimes. But especially when he has to deal with Stiles Stilinski. Or rather when he has to deal with a distracted Stiles Stilinski. He doesn’t know how many times he has gone over the plan now. What he knows is, that Stiles has asked the same question thrice now and doesn’t even realize it.

He has learned to deal with Stiles’ way of being over the years. Has gotten used to being confronted with his hyperactive body and mind, with his idiosyncrasies and his weird way of coming up with brilliant plans. That doesn’t mean that Rafe lets it slide all of the time. He is Stiles’ boss after all. Even if their relationship has developed into something close to friendship that is based on mutual respect as well as Rafael's willingness to atone for his mistakes with Scott and Melissa.

But Stiles needs to be focused for this operation. Anything else might end up with dead people. So the next time Stiles asks the same question again, Rafael takes action.

“Stilinski! My office. Now.”

The fact that he uses Stiles’ last name has the other three on the edge immediately. That’s not a common occurrence and even Stiles is startled enough to not protest. He simply nods and follows Rafe. The fact that most of his office has glass walls means that the others are watching with rapt attention. Rafael doesn’t really care, knowing that the room is soundproof and too focused to find out what’s up with Stiles.

“Care to explain why I’ve had to repeat the same instruction four times just now? Where’s your head at? I can’t risk taking you out there when I don’t know if you can focus enough.” His voice doesn’t rise. He knows it won’t work on Stiles anyway. Rafael has learned a lot when it comes to dealing with Stiles Stilinski. Loud voices never find their target with this man. Most of the time that’s a good thing.

“I… I’m sorry, Rafe. It’s nothing,” Stiles answers, sounding dejected and embarrassed at the same time. This, too, is a sign that something is up. The lack of overconfidence and sarcasm shows that much. 

“Try again,” Rafael says and then waits. He doesn’t need to dig because he can see that Stiles wants to say more. After a few attempts, Stiles just flops down in one of the chairs in front of Rafael’s desk, rubs his hands over his face and lets his shoulders slump forward.

“Derek’s on a mission with another pack. He hasn’t called in two days. I’m… I’m worried,” and that’s really all Stiles needs to say. Derek doesn’t have the best track record when it comes to inter-pack relationships or diplomatic communication, especially when Stiles isn’t present for them. And taking recent developments into consideration Rafale gets why Stiles’ head is somewhere else. He also silently curses Derek for not telling Stiles everything.

Rafael takes his phone out and dials, ignoring Stiles’ confused look for the time being. When the call connects he doesn’t bother with greetings.

“Get your ass in the office. Right now… I know. I don’t care. You keeping your mouth shut is putting the operation in danger. Also my agent’s lives. So get here.” 

Rafael disconnects, sighs and finally allows himself to take a seat. He sometimes can’t believe how stupid human beings can be. Or you know, how they don’t get that proper communication would solve so many problems.

“Uh…”, Stiles is still watching him with confusion and Rafael doesn’t really have the nerve to deal with it.

“Have you even properly checked the background information in the files?”

“Of course I have. You know I always do. What’s that got to do with Derek and me being distracted?”

“What does the file say about our inside source?”

“Huh? Oh, alpha, male, early thirties, knowledgeable about the inner workings of the involved packs.” Stiles counts down the facts effortlessly. Rafael knew he would. But he’s still not getting it and that’s sort of sad for such a good agent.

“Where’s the alpha from?” Even though Rafael wants to just say it, wants to be over with it, this is sort of fun as well. Stiles finally getting what he’s trying to say, eyes widening a fraction, mouth slightly open in shock is a sight to behold. It doesn’t happen often anymore that he can shock Stiles.

“To be fair. Rafe explicitly told me not to tell anyone,” Derek says from where he’s standing in the door. Stiles whirls around so fast that he almost knocks that chair flat to the ground. 

“You! You… bastard. I sit here worried to all hell and you what? Play undercover agent and find this funny?”

“What? No. Rafe just said I needed to keep radio silence the next few days.”

“I also never said you couldn’t tell Stiles,” Rafael answers with a bit more smugness than the situation warrants. He’s suddenly craving popcorn. That only lasts for a minute though, because receiving two very unamused glares from the alpha and the emissary of the Hale pack makes even him swallow a little.

“Right. Can we get going with the mission briefing now? We don’t have that much time left.” 

With that Rafael gets up, moves around them and joins his other agents at the desk where they are pretending to mull over the plans and weren't listening in at all. They continue to pretend not to hear the words coming from his open office.

“If you hide something like this from me again and leave me worried for your life without any kind of info, I’ll rip your heart out and stomp on it. Just so we are clear,” Stiles says with a grump in his voice that’s usually reserved for people he thinks are stupid.

“My heart?”

“Well, ripping your throat out was getting old. And since your heart belongs to me, I think I can do with it what I want.”

This is so damn cheesy and sort of creepy. Rafael can barely hide the snort anyway. Willows isn’t as successful and it sets the other two off. They are guffawing when Stiles and Derek join them a few seconds later. After they’ve calmed down they actually can do the briefing properly this time. Rafe pretends not to notice when Derek leans closer to Stiles and sneaks in a soft kiss to his temple.

Rafael never thought Derek Hale could be this soft about anyone or anything. He knew Derek was a caring person the second he actually met him. Seeing him with Stiles though, that’s something rarely found between people. 

+++

future

Noah Stilinski never thought of himself as a very subtle man. He usually said what was on his mind, didn’t hide when he wasn’t okay with something, supported people, or offered his help when he thought it was needed. He didn’t think he needed to be more clear about supporting his own son in his life choices.

He has his boy home for Memorial Weekend and plans to spend as much time with him as possible. What he hadn’t planned on was almost walking in on a very serious discussion between Stiles and Derek Hale. Noah had been distracted in the kitchen, listening to Melissa talk him through dinner preparations over the phone and trying to get every step right. It hadn’t really helped that Chris was laughing his ass off on the other end of the line, distracting Melissa in his own way.

He had been so busy that he hadn’t heard Derek arrive. So he is a little startled when he hears Derek’s voice floating in from the living room. It’s a common occurrence now that Derek spends dinner with them when Stiles is in town. They haven’t come out with it yet but Noah isn’t blind nor dumb, so he knows something more than just being boyfriends is going on with them. Not that they’ve told him about that either. He guesses they need time. He’ll give them all the time they need.

Noah is about to announce his presence and declare dinner ready when the tone of Stiles' voice registers. His son isn’t happily greeting his boyfriend as he thought. This seems to be a serious discussion and he doesn’t think it’s meant for his ears. Still the dejectedness he can hear roots him to the spot behind the kitchen door. He’s pretty sure Derek knows he’s there though.

“Why would you think he won’t be happy for you?” Derek asks softly and Noah just knows they are sitting huddled together on the sofa, Derek’s arm around Stiles' shoulder with his son’s head leaning against the alpha’s. It’s how he’s found them several times lately, during weekend visits and birthday drop-ins.

“He’ll be happy for me. That’s not it. Just… I guess he’s never wanted that kind of life for me. He was so happy when I left Beacon Hills. When I got out. And here I am again. I’m still just right in the middle of it.”

Noah frowns a little because he doesn’t really know what this is all about. He leans close to the crack between door and door jamb. He can just make out their heads over the back of the couch and smiles at the sight of them. Huddle together, like he knew they would be.

“But Stiles.. That’d still be the case whether we were together or not. You’d still be part of the pack. Still be my emissary.” Derek moves a little then, turns his head just so that he can place a soft kiss against Stiles' hair. From the way they move, Derek pulls him closer, too.

“Yeah… I know. I.. this is stupid. I don’t even know why I am all up in arms about it. Just.. Derek, us being.. well, boyfriends, is a little different from us being mates.”

Oh. Oh well… Noah blinks and then smiles. 

Stiles has ranted about the importance of pack relations and bondings and structures within packs countless times. And most of them Noach had actually listened. So the topic of mates has come up, several times even. Noah knows how significant that kind of bonding is and how rare. Of course, it had to be his son to find something like this. 

He feels the tears gathering, has to fight the sniff that wants to be free. He doesn’t want to spoil the moment just yet, knows that Stiles has to get more off of his chest. But he sees Derek’s head straighten a little, ear turned towards the kitchen. He definitely knows Noah is listening in. 

“Yeah, it is. Having second thoughts?” Derek asks, tone light, not accusing, just curious.

“Fuck no. This is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. But it also means I’ll never leave this world. Not now, not in the future. Never. Won’t ever be able to leave it or you. Don’t want to anyway. But… he might not like the permanent aspect of it… you know.”

Stiles shrugs then as if he doesn’t really know how to explain it any further. But Noah gets it. This is an old argument between them and he thought that they’d left this behind them years ago. Back when he’d first learned about werewolves and such, Noach had tried to get Stiles away from that world. Not for long but probably for long enough to bury that thought in his son’s mind. He regrets some things in his life but if this prevents his son from finding true happiness and he doesn’t do anything about it Noah’s pretty sure he’ll never forgive himself.

“Well… maybe we should start with telling him about us being boyfriends before we spring this on him?” Derek sounds way too amused.

“Funny. As if he isn’t standing behind the door listening in. You aren’t subtle. Neither of you. I could practically see your ears honing in. Also, he’s breathing really loud when he tries not to sniffle.”

Right. Nothing gets past Stiles as it seems. So Noah doesn’t even pretend not to have heard his son and walks into the living room. Stiles is already standing next to the couch which makes the next step for Noah pretty easy. He simply pulls his son into a fierce hug.

“I am sorry, Stiles. I’m sorry that you thought I’d have a problem with this.” Noah presses a kiss into his son’s hair and then pulls back a little. Looking into his eyes, he knows this was the right thing to say.

“Son, I knew and accepted years ago, that this is where you belong, where you want to be. That this is your future. I don’t have any right to take that away and I don’t want to. Yes, it’s dangerous. But so would be an average FBI job. But you are happy. Now even more so. And I am so damn glad you’ve found this.”

This time Stiles pulls him back into the hug, mumbles a heartfelt thank you into his shoulder and then drags Derek closer as well. This should be awkward, but it somehow isn’t. It feels like family, which makes his heart skip a beat. 

“So.. dinner is ready,” he says after a few minutes of comfortable silence and them just standing in the middle of the room. Derek snorts which is such an unusual sound that Noah can’t hide the laugh. It sets Stiles off.

Noah winds himself out of Stiles’ embrace and sort of hands him over to Derek to make his way back into the kitchen to get the food. He glances back when he reaches the door and witnesses the softest kiss he’s ever seen. It’s just Derek tilting Stiles’s head up a little, hand gently cupping his cheek and then slowly connecting their lips.

In the end it wasn’t a big announcement that let him know about his son and his mate. It was just a simple gesture of affection and love. This image stays with him for a long time, even after he’s gone to bed and Stiles has left to sleep at Derek’s place.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Dermot Kennedy's "Shelter".
> 
> Thanks so much, A. for the emergency betaing. I owe you.  
> All remaining mistakes are of course mine.
> 
> I started a series of prompt fics years ago and sort of thought this was a good way to come back to it. So the prompts are taken from spn-30snapshots "Lover's Rock"
> 
> 01. |  skin  | 06. |  feel  | 11. |  heat  | 16. |  ache  | 21. |  desire  | 26. |  surrender   
> ---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
> 02. |  bite  | 07. |  kiss  | 12. |  wet  | 17. |  flush  | 22. |  tangle  | 27. |  truth   
> 03. |  slick  | 08. |  touch  | 13. |  secret  | 18. |  lust  | 23. |  comfort  | 28. |  lies   
> 04. |  promise  | 09. |  need  | 14. |  dance  | 19. |  trust  | 24. |  covet  | 29. |  future   
> 05. |  betrayal  | 10. |  past  | 15. |  laughter  | 20. |  beginning  | 25. |  heart  | 30. |  ending 


End file.
